New mottos
by Draco the Lizard
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock have a bet with Team Rocket. Who can make the best new motto? I edited a few things [Oneshot, expect no sequel]


Title: New motto's  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokémon of the characters in the show, games or anywhere else.   
  
I'll use the English names, since I don't really know the Japanese names very well.   
  
Ash en his friends are walking through a forest, being a bit bored. After all, walking for days with nothing happening,   
except for the daily visit of Team Rocket, is rather boring.   
Brock looked on his watch. "So, what time do you guys think Team Rocket'll show up today?" Ash had an idea. "Hey, why don't   
we make a bet? Each of us gets to predict what time they'll show up and the winner gets something, or doesn't have to do   
something, like the dishes." Misty nodded. "I like that idea, though we have to think up a prize." Brock thought. "How about   
this? The winner gets to catch the next wild Pokémon. It's something we all want." Ash en Misty agreed on this. "Right,   
let's see, it's 2 PM now. I say they show up at...3 PM." Brock said. "I say they show up at 4.30PM." Misty said after some   
thinking. Ash thought longer. He really wanted a new Pokémon and he hated losing. Team Rocket usually showed up in the   
afternoon. He decided to play safe, and choose the time that was preciely between Misty's and Brock's. "I say they show   
up around 3.45." Brock noted it down, and they continued their walk, keen on spotting Team Rocket.  
  
James was keeping an eye on Ash en the gang, while Jessie en Meowth were preparing a new plan. He didn't really know what   
it was, but it wasn't something with robots, which he thought was a good thing. The robots always costed a lot of money,   
and it was a rather painful landing. Not to mention the cleaning. Just because they were thieves, didn't mean they didn't   
care about the environment. He overheard parts of their discussion. Jessie wanted to do something with disguises, while   
Meowth wanted to dig a hole. He heard a couple of banging noises, which meant that either Jessie was hitting Meowth, or   
that Meowth was hitting Jessie. James got back to their camp. "Hey, they're coming pretty close. If we want to dig a hole,   
we'd better start." Meowth and Jessie nodded, and they started digging a hole. After they disguised the hole with some   
braches and leaves, they hid in the bushes where Jessie explained the rest of the plan. "We couldn't really agree on   
disguises or holes, so we're doing both. When the brats are in the hole, you and I disguise ourselves and volunteer to   
help them out, with your Victreebell. You command him to get Pikachu, and off we go!" Jessie grinned. James didn't look   
to happy. "Come on Jess, we both know that Victreebell doesn't listen to me. He'll attack me, like he always does."   
"Dat's because you take him out when you need him to attack!"Meowth said. "If you take him out now, he'll stop attacking   
you and attack da brats!" James thought it was a good idea and took Victreebell out of its Pokéball. As always,   
it attacked him immediately. After Jessie and Meothe pulled him off, he stayed quiet in the bushes, while James combed his   
messed-up hair. "Ssh! Dey're coming." Hissed Meowth. That was true, Ash, Misty and Brock were coming, they could hear their   
voices.  
  
"It's almost 3, I hope they show up. I could use a new Pokémon to raise and study." Brock said, after looking at the time.   
"I just hope there are some water Pokémon around I can catch." Misty said, sure she would win. When they fell in the hole,   
Brock was rather pleased. "Ha! This hole is made by Team Rocket! It's only a matter of seconds before they show up and do   
that ridiculous show and dance routine." Brock said cheerily. "I wonder why they do that? I mean, it's just us and them,   
and we know who they are. We're not impressed by it or anything." Ash said grumpily, because he missed the next Pokémon.   
"I was rather impressed and scared the first times, partially because of that routine. But after a thousand times, it gets   
real old, real fast." Misty added.  
  
In the nearby bushes, Jessie was fuming. "How dare they call our motto ridiculous? It's pure poetry it is, and the dance  
routine was hard to learn, damnit! It took me AGES to come up with a good rhyme and they dare to call it ridiculous! I'd   
like to see them try to make a good motto." James was trying to get in his costume. "Calm down Jess, remember our plan?   
We're not even going to do it, since they'll recognize us if we do." Jessie didn't hear him and stormed off, leaving a   
puzzled James and Meowth. "I hope she doesn't do anything stupid..." James said. Meowth crossed his arms. "Like she can do   
something intelligent."  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock were still waiting for Team Rocket when a furious Jessie showed up.   
"How dare you call the Team Rocket motto ridiculous and non-impressing! It's poetry, it's beautiful, it inspires people!"   
She yelled. "Yeah, to laugh at you." Brock replied. "WHAT!? It took me ages to come up with it, and I shall defend it with   
my last breath! I'd like to see you brats come up with a better motto than ours!"   
"You're on!" Ash yelled, keen on challenges. "We come up with a new motto, you guys do, and winner gets something!"  
"Team Rocket'll get Pikachu, you mean?" Jessie said, losing her fury.  
"Not Pikachu!" Ash looked at his friends, who thought about the new challenge. It was Misty who came with an idea. "You   
can have my Psyduck!" She yelled at Jessie, who was considering this offer. James and Meowth came out the bushes, and the   
three were discussing the offer. "I say we do it. We're better at motto's than they are, and the Boss'll be happy with any   
Pokémon we give him." Jessie whispered. "But dat Psyduck's an idiot! He can't even remember his attacks!" Meowth said. "He   
can do some attacks, he blew us away a couple of times. And like Jessie said, the Boss is pleased with any Pokémon we give  
him."   
"You got yourself a deal missy!" Jessie said at the threesome in the hole. "It's MISTY! And you have to give us a Pokémon   
if you lose!" she demanded. The Rockets were discussing again, a lot shorter now, since it was obvious they would offer   
Victreebell. Ash's gang accepted this and got out of the hole. "We need a neutral referee to decide." James thought aloud.   
"In the Johto travelbook it says there's a dance theater in Ecruteak City. Maybe we should ask them to judge." Jessie   
grabbed the book out Brock hands and went to the balloon. "Come on you slowpokes! We haven't got all day!" Everyone got   
in the balloon, making it rather crowded. "Let's set up some rules. We have until, let's say 9 PM to make our motto. Then   
we all go to the theater, do our routine and let the Kimono Girls decide." Jessie suggested, reading the book. Everyone   
went along and after the landing, they walked in different directions.   
  
"So, does anyone have suggestions for the new and improved Team Rocket motto?" Jessie asked James and Meowth. "Well, I like   
the part where we say our names. I think we should keep that one in." James said. Jessie noted it down. "Maybe youse two   
could like, give a short description of who youse are. Like: Jessie, the beautiful and talented one! Or James, the dancing   
and brave one!" Meowth suggested. "I like that one, needs some work of course, but I like it!" Jessie eagerly wrote it   
down. "Of course, I also think I should play a bigger part in it, not just in da end."  
"He has a point Jess, Meowth is just as good a Rocket member as we are."   
Jessie nodded, while writing something down. After a while she put her pen down. "Alright, what do you think of this. It's   
not that different from the old one, we still take turns, but it's sounds pretty good I think." Jessie took a deep breath.   
"Get ready for losing!"  
"And don't bother chosing!"  
"You and your Pokémon will be in great pain."  
"We won't even leave you a drop of grain."   
"Time's up, start to cry."  
"We can't be defeated, so don't even try."  
"Jessie, the beautiful one!"  
"James, the talented one!"  
"Meowth, the smart one!"  
"Team Rocket will own everything you've got"  
"Losing? I think not!"  
Jessie looked at her 'public'. "The first 6 sentences is me and James, but with the introductions it's all of us. I still   
need something for James to say in the end, after the 'everything you've got' but we'll think off something."   
James smiled. "I like it Jess, but why can't I be the beautiful one?"  
"It's only the first try! We can still change some things." Jessie said.  
"Meowth likes it. Especially da smart one part." Meowth grinned widely. "Well, it's only fair. You think up a lot of our   
plans. And you're not the beautiful one in our group."   
They started to think about what James could say, rhyming with 'got'.  
  
After Misty had dragged Brock away from all the girls, they found a quiet spot in the park.   
Misty took a notebook and a pen out of her bag. "So, any thoughts on how we'll defeat Team Rocket?" Pikachu started to say   
something in his own cute Pokémon language. Ash translated. "He says he can do some good effects at the end, to make it   
really impressive. Make small lightning bolts and stuff." Misty wrote it down. "Thanks Pikachu! That'll be great, I bet   
Team Rocket don't have special effects like that." Pikachu beamed. "But remember, no big thunder bolts, or else we'll   
electrocute our audience, and we can't have that." Ash warned his little friend. He turned to Misty. "I think we should   
say our names, just like they do. A good motto should have introductions." Misty nodded and wrote it down. "We should add   
descriptions." Brock added, checking out one of the nearby girls. Ash stood up, and took a pose. "Yeah, like 'Ash,   
unbeatable Pokémon master!'" Misty stood by him. "And 'Misty, beautiful water Pokémon trainer!" Brock had taken his eyes of   
the girls and took a pose as well. "'Brock, most populair Pokémon raiser!'" Misty looked at him. "You're not the most   
populair."   
"Well, Ash isn't unbeatable, but you're not complaining about that. Besides, Team Rocket says they're unbeatable as well,   
and we've defeated them thousands of time." Brock replied.   
Misty went along and wrote it down. "Should we take turns with saying things, just like they do?"   
"I think so, I don't see any other way." Brock looked at his watch. "It's 5 PM, we should probably get something to eat.  
  
The competing teams met each other in a restaurant, where they happened to sit close to each other. "So, how's your little   
rhyme coming? Already having trouble coming up with something good?" Jessie sneered. "For your imformation, we're almost   
done." Misty replied. "Really? We're already done. I don't see why we should wait until 9 AM." Jessie said, eating her   
dinner. "For all I care, we might as well start earlier. Does 7 AM sound good to you?"   
"Fine by me, see you at the dance theater, if you dare..." Jessie turned her back at Misty, and continued eating. "Why did   
you do that? We're not ready! We don't have good poses yet" Brock whispered. "We couldn't let them know we're not ready.   
I bet they're not ready either." Misty replied. After dinner both teams went their separate ways. Team Rocket started   
practicing their poses, while the other team was thinking up poses and remembering the lines.   
  
At 7 AM sharp, they arrived at the dance theater. Earlier that day they had met the Kimono Girls and the Girls agreed on   
judging. When the teams entered the theater, they were greeted by all five girls. It took both Ash and Misty to drag Brock   
away and everyone prepaired for the preformance. "If you need costumes, we've got some really good ones." One of the girls   
offered. Jessie and James refused, but Meowth wanted something that would match the Rocket uniform. Ash, Misty and Brock   
wanted something that matched as well.   
  
After changing they went onto the stage. "We will sit in the audience seats, while you perform. A coin toss will decide   
who starts." A girl said. She flipped a coin, and Jessie yelled 'tails'. She was right, so Team Rocket started. The Kimono   
Girls, Ash, Misty and Brcok sat in the audience seats, watching them. Team Rocket discussed something among themselves,   
and Meowth dashed off-stage.   
Jessie and James stood on stage, back to back. Dramatic music played and Jessie turned to the audience  
"Get ready for losing!"  
James did the same thing as Jessie  
"And don't bother chosing!"  
Jessie pointed at the audience  
"You and your Pokémon will be in great pain."  
James took a smug-looking pose and crossed his arms.   
"We won't even leave you a drop of grain."   
Jessie put her hands on her hips  
"Time's up, start to cry."  
James pointed to the audience  
"We can't be defeated, so don't even try."  
Jessie stood in the centre of the stage, and spread her arms in a presenting manner  
"Jessie, the beautiful one!"  
James did the same, standing next to her  
"James, the talented one!"  
Meowth jumped on their shoulder from above  
"Meowth, da smart one!"  
He jumped off, and Jessie crossed her arms and stood behind Meowth  
"Team Rocket will own everything you've got!"  
James followed Jessie's example  
"Come on people, give it your best shot!"  
Meowth pointed at the audience  
"Losing? I think not!"  
They posed like that for a while. The Kimono Girls applauded and Team Rocket bowed a couple of times. Misty and Brock   
looked rather worried and Ash looked as green as the costume he and his friends wore. "Well done! I really liked the part   
where the Meowth jumped on your shoulders. It rhymed very well, and you did some impressive poses. Now, is the other team   
ready?" A girl asked. Ash turned even greener, tried to say something, but dashed off to the bathroom. Misty and Brock   
smiled nervously, and talked among themselves. "We haven't got music, and there poses were better than ours!" Misty   
panicked. "Don't worry, we can use their music, and besides, we've got our grand finale." Brock assured her. "Now, let's   
get Ash." They went to the bathroom and calmed Ash, assuring him that they would surely win with Pikachu's lightning.   
Pikachu nodded and let out some tiny sparks to prove it. Ash stood up. "Come! A true Pokémon master is never late!" He   
proudly stepped out the bathroom, while Misty, Brock and Pikachu followed. They entered the stage and Pikachu went to Team   
Rocket's recording machine. It had the tape still in it, and after some rewinding and fastforwarding, it was ready. Jessie,   
James and Meowth sat in the audience, chatting with the Kimono Girls, as Ash, Misty and Brock took the stage. Ash winked at   
Pikachu, who pushed the play button. The same dramatic music played.  
Ash turned to look at the audience  
"Let other trainers fear our name!"  
Misty turned as well  
"'Cause we are the best at this game!"  
Brock did the same.  
"We've never been beaten and we won't start now."  
Ash took one of his Pokéballs and spinned it round on his finger.  
"If you play with us, prepare to bow."  
Misty did a little pirouette.  
"You can't catch our Pokémon in a cage."  
Brock juggled with his Pokéballs   
"And if you try, fear our rage."  
Ash put the Pokéball away and leaned with his back on Misty  
"Ash, unbeatable Pokémon master!"  
Misty threw her arms in the air  
"Misty, beautiful water Pokémon trainer!"  
Brock did the same as Ash  
"Brock, most populair Pokémon raiser!"  
Ash pointed at the audience  
"We're the best trainers you've ever met!"  
Misty crossed her arms.  
"And you ain't seen nothing yet!"  
Brock did the same as Ash  
"Wanna bet?"  
Pikachu jumped from above. "PIKACHUUUUUUU!" and did his grand finale.   
Everyone held their poses, and the Kimono Girls started applauding.  
"Wow, amazing! I think we have a winner!" A girl said.  
Jessie was amazed. "What? THEY are the winner?" The girls nodded. Jessie dragged James and Meowth out the theater,   
followed by Ash, Misty and Brock. "Wait! What about Victreebell?" Misty called after the Rockets. The Meowthballoon   
started rising and Jessie threw a Pokéball at the trio. Misty caught it, but it was empty. "Seems like they're cheating."   
Ash didn't look surprised. "What else is new?" The Kimono Girls ran after them. "That's not fair!" One girl said. "I wish   
we could make it up to you." The girls discussed something. "We have an idea. Since you didn't get the Pokémon they   
promised, we'll give you an Eevee!" Ash's mouth dropped. 'An Eevee' he thought. 'That's a special Pokémon. It can evolve   
in three different Pokémon. I've always wanted on of those.' "How do we decide which one us gets it?" Misty wondered.   
Brock grinned. "Simple. Our bet, earlier this day. I won it, and the right to catch the first Pokémon we found. And that's   
Eevee!" Ash and Misty looked crestfallen and they continued their Johto journey.  



End file.
